Harry Potter y la Orden del Fenix
by Kaish Ryddle
Summary: Esta es mi versión del quinto libro de Harry Potter. Espero que lo disfuten... Ya esta, capitulo cuatro arriba... Los dos tiene el mismo sueño, sera una coincidencia, o cosa del destino. Dejen reviews!Please
1. 1º La Corazonada

Hola a todos, me llamo Melisa y tengo 15 años, bueno después de tanto tiempo me decidí y escribí mi primer fic, acá les mando un par de capítulos para que se entretengan, les prometo mandar capítulos lo más rápido posible, pero bue. Si tienen alguna sugerencia, duda, felicitaciones o tomatasos, me pueden escribir a Lily_Hermione@ciudad.com.ar acepto de todo, y les ruego que en asuntos pongan fans fictions, muchas gracias.  
  
HARRY POTTER Y LA ORDEN DEL FENIX  
Por Lily_Hermione.  
  
1º La corazonada.  
  
Privet Drivet era sin duda alguna, un barrio ordinario de las afueras de la ciudad. Sin embargo en el número 4 de esa calle, ocurrían cosas muy raras. Allí vivían los Dursley una respetable familia de tres personas; pero todo el mundo desconocía la existencia de otro niño que vivía en ese lugar. Harry Potter era muy diferente, en varios aspectos, a sus abominables tíos y a su insoportable primo. Tío Vernon trabajaba en una compañía de taladros, era grande, robusto y tenía la cara colorada. Tía Petunia era huesuda, tenía cara de caballo y se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo espiando a los vecinos, que eran aburridísimos y muy respetuosos de las normas. En cambio, Harry tenía pelo negro azabache, ojos verdes que se esconden detrás de los anteojos redondos y era muy delgado. Desde hace catorce años que Harry vive con ellos ya que sus padres, como se lo habían dicho sus tíos, habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico. Pero no fue así, hace cuatro años que se enteró de la verdad. Sus padres, Lily y James Potter, fueron acecinados por lord Voldemort, cuando éste intento, mediante un maleficio, matar a Harry le rebotó dejándole una cicatriz en forma de rayo y Voldemort fue desterrado de su cuerpo y Harry se hizo famoso. Ahora Harry va al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia Hechicería, donde se hizo dos excelentes amigos: Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger.  
  
Era muy tarde, pero Harry seguía haciendo la tarea de pociones que le había mandado el odioso de Snape, en realidad todos los profesores les habían mandado un montón de deberes, ya que ese año tendrían las MHB (matrículas de honor en brujería), que se toman en quinto curso. Tirado en la cama ya no había un chico bajito y esmirriado haciendo su tarea, sino un chico alto, de pelo negro y ojos verdes que exactamente hace quince minutos había cumplido quince años. Harry en las vacaciones de verano creció muchísimo e incluso le cambió la voz. No tenía ni idea de la hora que era, porque su reloj se había roto en la segunda prueba del torneo de los tres magos -el torneo - pensó Harry, recordarlo le causaba mucha tristeza, sus padres, Cedric muerto y Voldermont. Se preguntaba que ocurría en el mundo mágico y por qué sus amigos no le escribían. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la ventana, la noche era la típica de verano y a lo alto brillaba la luna llena. A menudo pensaba en Lupin cuando la veía y se preguntó como estaría el y Sirius; porque recordaba las palabras de Dumbledore -avisa al antiguó grupo y quédate por un tiempo en la casa de Remus Lupin. Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta que se acercaban cinco lechuzas, que al entrar todas se apoyaron en su cama. Una era su propia Hedwing que traía dos paquetes y una carta de Hermione. Harry abrió la carta y decía.  
  
Querido Harry:  
¡Feliz cumpleaños! Espero que la estés pasando muy bien y que no tengas problemas con los muggles. En estos momentos estoy en Bulgaria con Vicktor, no te podes imaginar lo hermoso que és este país y que buenos que son los padres de Vicktor conmigo. Adivina que ¡ME HAN HECHO PREFECTA! La semana pasada McGonagall me envió una carta explicándomelo todo. Espero que te guste mi regalo, té hacia falta. Ah si, me olvidaba, el otro paquete te lo envía Vicktor.  
  
Besos de Hermione  
  
P.D: no le digas nada a Ron que estoy en Bulgaria, se enojaría y no sé por qué.  
  
Harry ya sospechaba que a Ron le gustaba Hermione desde el baile de Navidad. Abrió el paquetito que le envió y rebelo un reloj sumergible, con luz y a cronómetro, y ella tenia razón era justo lo que él necesitaba. El otro paquete era grande y pesado, en definitiva un libro, pero no cualquiera sino un libro de mantenimiento para Saetas de fuego y había una nota adjunto con el libro.  
  
Harry:  
Un muy feliz cumpleaños, que te guste mi regalo, Hermione me ayudó a escogerlo. Espero que la pases bien.  
  
Krum.  
  
Harry se sorprendió mucho por el regalo del famosísimo buscador, pero se lo agradeció. Harry pudo reconocer a tres de las lechuzas restantes, una era Pig que revoloteaba sobre su cabeza, la otra era Errol y estaba tirada en su cama, y última era la lechuza rojiza de Hogwarts. Le quitó el paquete a Pig y a Errol, que le agradeció ululando levemente. La carta de Ron decía lo siguiente:  
  
Querido Harry:  
¡Feliz cumpleaños! Espero que la estés pasando bien y que los muggles no te estén molestando demasiado. Te enteraste lo de Hermione ¡LA HAN HECHO PREFECTA! Me alegro mucho por ella, se lo merecía, pero por el bien nuestro espero que no se haga más responsable, y aguafiestas, si eso es posible. Este verano, Dumbledore vino a nuestra casa y nos dijo que estarías más seguro en Privet Drive, por el tema del Innombrable. La otra carta es de mi mamá.  
  
Ron.  
  
P.D: Las bombas fétidas y los petardos son para Malfoy, será nuestra manera de darle una educada bienvenida.  
  
Luego de leer esto Harry abrió la carta de la mamá de Ron.  
  
Querido Harry:  
Te lo digo aunque me parece que Ron ya se ha encargado de contártelo. Este verano el profesor Dumbledore vino a casa y nos dijo que era mejor que tú te quedaras, al menos durante el verano, en casa de tus tíos. No te preocupes por los libros Dumbledore te los mandará.  
  
¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!  
  
Molly Weasley.  
  
- No será muy feliz que digamos ¡UF! Un verano entero con los Dursley- Harry no creía que volviese a acostumbrarse, desde que entró en Howarts no ha pasado un verano entero con sus tíos. ¡Pero que Dumbledore le mandaría el material escolar! Esto ya lo superaba, por lo menos quería ir aunque sea un día al mundo mágico. Sí, se dijo, mañana le mandaré una carta. La otra carta era de Howarts indicándole que las clases empezaban el 1º de Septiembre y a ésto se le adjuntaba la lista de los libros que necesitaría ese año. Harry ojeó la lista y se detuvo en el título siguiente: Defensa contra las artes oscuras, todo lo que hay que saber para poder defenderse_ por Arabella Figg. Ese nombre le sonaba conocido, pero no lo pudo relacionar con nada. Con la carta de Howarts también venía una de Hagrid. Harry la abrió, y lo único que consiguió entender fue "en colegio" "Feliz... no se qué" se supone que cumpleaños. Su amigo le enviaba unas tortitas caseras, pero Harry ya tenía la experiencia suficiente como para comerlas, así que las dejó en un rincón. En el alféizar de la ventana esperaba una lechuza marrón, era una carta de Sirius. Su carta parecía estar escrita entre una mezcla de amenazas y alegrías.  
  
Querido Harry: ¡¡¡Feliz cumpleaños!!! Espero que te guste mi regalo, me costó mucho encontrarlo.  
Un consejo, nunca vivas con tu mejor amigo, te lo digo por propia  
experiencia: De las dos veces que he vivido con un amigo hemos acabado discutiendo y lanzándonos maldiciones. Esta época que estoy viviendo con Remus, me está recordando a cuando vivía con tu padre, teníamos 18 años y  
fue un desastre. Por fin se ha conseguido sacar ciertos objetos de tus padres que estaban en la casa del Valle de Godric, la mayoría estaban rotos, te mando unas cintas  
de vídeo donde aparecen tus padres.  
Te digo una cosa, Harry, a partir de este momento estoy de acuerdo con Snape en todos los castigos que te ponga por culpa de tu irresponsabilidad. Si me entero de que te has escapado de Howarts o ese tipo de cosas que tu padre y yo hacíamos, y que por herencia, tu harás, voy acabar haciendo lo  
que Voldermont no ha conseguido en tantos años.  
  
Sirius.  
  
P.D: Lunático te manda saludos.  
  
Harry abrió el regalo que le mandó Sirius, era una cinta de video muggle en ese momento Harry sintió unas ganas inmensas de que llegase mañana para poder verla, y un libro de color azul oscuro con letras doradas que decía:  
  
Cuando la oscuridad cayó sobre Gran Bretaña  
  
Por Lillian Andrews.  
  
Cuando Harry ojeó el libro y se encontró con la foto de la autora, una mujer muy bella de ojos verdes, pelo rojo y rizado; de la impresión el libro se le escapó de las manos. Su madre. Rápidamente volvió a mirar las páginas una por una hasta que llegó a la dedicatoria.  
  
A mi marido James Potter, al que quiero con locura.  
  
Y a mi hijo, Harry, ya que gracias a él he pasado  
  
los mejores momentos de mi vida.  
  
A Harry se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas, aunque no dejó caer ninguna. Andrews debía de ser el apellido de soltera de su madre, y su madre había sido escritora. Se leyó diez veces la dedicatoria, miró la foto de su madre y fue leyendo párrafos del libro, palabras que habían salido de la mente de Lily, que le hacían imaginar a su madre escribiendo en una máquina de escribir y soñando en publicar ese libro. Una pregunta le emergió de su cabeza, aunque nada tenía que ver en ese momento... o... tal vez sí. Empezó a revolver en su cerebro, en cada recodrijo en busca de una explicación, pero ¿era posible? No, no podía serlo, sino ya se lo hubiera dicho o tal vez no. No podía ser posible que la sñra Figg, fuera la misma que mencionó Dumbledore al final del año pasado o ¿si?. Harry ante la duda se levantó de la cama, se calzó las zapatillas, bajó las escaleras y salió a la calle. Concretamente, fue a la casa de la sñra Figg. A mitad de camino decidió volver por dos razones: era muy tarde y seguramente la sñra Figg estaría durmiendo y estaba en pijama en el medio de la calle a las 12:30 de la noche - que absurdo ¿no? - se dijo Harry, y volvió a la casa de sus tíos. Pero decidió ir a visitarla mañana por la mañana, dijo mientras se metía en la cama. -¡ES LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE TE LLAMO, SINO BAJAS HORA MISMO NO DESAYUNAS!- gritó tía Petunia. Harry se sobresaltó. Eran las nueve y media. Se vistió y se lavó como si acabaran de decirle que Snape venía hacerle una visita a casa de sus tíos. Pero antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación se volvió para mirar el libro azul que yacía encima de la vieja mesilla de noche. No se le ocurrió que los Dursley le quitarán el libro o que no era de buena educación leer y comer al mismo tiempo - aunque Harry solo quería estar cerca de su madre - lo agarró y bajó a la cocina. Tía Petunia le puso muy bruscamente el plato ante las narices, como si lo culpara de todos los males del mundo, Dudley veía embobado la televisión, aunque tenía una cara de no comprender el argumento de los dibujos animados - veía los Teletubis, aprender a decir La- la o Po estaba fuera de la capacidad intelectual de su primo - y tío Vernon discutía acaloradamente con tía Petunia. - Maldita sea, cariño, a mí también me gustaría ir a veranear a Mallorca, pero... Muy bien- dijo tío Vernon- imagínate que vamos. - Iremos. - IMAGÍNATE que vamos, ¿Dónde lo dejaremos? ¿Eh? - respondió tío Vernon dirigiéndose a Harry, como lo hacía habitualmente, Harry ni siquiera levantó la vista ya estaba acostumbrado a que lo trataran de ese modo. - Oh- dijo tía Petunia, llena de esperanza- al chico lo podemos dejar con la sñra Figg, ayer por la tarde hablé con ella y dijo que estaba dispuesta a cuidarlo por unos días. - Y si se entera de su anormalidad- preguntó dubitativo tío Vernon. - No se enterará- dijo Petunia, mirando a Harry con cara de pocos amigos. Mientras tanto Dudley estaba devorando sus tostadas con mermeladas. La idea de poner a dieta a Dudley no funcionó que digamos ¡no bajó ni un solo kilo! Y por el bien de Harry, decintieron. En ese momento, Dudley dejó de intentar descifrar la misteriosa conversación entre La-La y Tinky Winky, para prestar atención a la conversación de sus padres. Como sus tíos estaban muy ocupados, Harry terminó de desayunar y se sentó en el sofá a leer la primera página. Trataba de una chica de origen muggle que durante la época en que Voldemort se hacía poderoso, se vio amenazada por ser de origen muggle. En fin, la historia de su madre. Ah eso de las 5 de la tarde, se fue a preparar las cosas para ir con la señora Figg al día siguiente, al final con tanto ajetreo se había olvidado de preguntarle a la señora Weasley si podía ir al callejón Diagon. 


	2. 2º La verdadera identidad

Holiiiiiiis de nuevo, bueno acá esta el segundo capitulo, que les parece, les prometo que pronto subiré el tercero. Dejen REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lily_Hermione  
  
2º La verdadera identidad.  
  
Nota de la autora: Amellya se pronuncia Amelia.  
  
Al día siguiente, Harry se levantó a causa del ruido del piso de abajo, sus tíos hacían los últimos preparativos para irse a la 1 de la tarde. Se duchó y luego se vistió con unos vaqueros y una remera.  
  
- Agarra tus cosas- ordenó tío Vernon, cuando vio que Harry bajaba las escaleras.  
  
Harry agarró su bolso y siguió a tío Vernon, que caminaba muy rápido para llegar cuanto antes a la casa de la señora Figg y así deshacerse de su sobrino. Tío Vernon tocó la puerta varias veces, y apareció una anciana de ojos verdes y pelo gris. Harry se sorprendió al ver el viejo collar que tantas veces había contemplado de pequeño. Era un collar de oro, el pequeño colgante era lo más curioso, representaba un fénix con las alas abiertas y en medio de la figura del ave había una esmeralda en forma de rayo.  
  
-¿Si?- miró primero a tío Vernon y luego a Harry- No los esperaba tan pronto. Pasen, pasen- los invitó la señora Figg.  
  
- No, no, gracias señora Figg.- se disculpó tío Vernon- pero tenemos que preparar unas cosas ¿Dónde quiere que lleve el bolso?- preguntó tío Vernon. Este era así de amable cuando veía a la señora Figg, sería porque le hacía el favor de quedarse con Harry. Tío Vernon dejó el bolso en el cuarto donde Harry solía dormir. Y después de dedicarle la única mirada amenazante, se fue.  
  
- Bueno, Harry cuanto tiempo sin vernos.- le dijo la señora Figg a Harry, con un tono cariñoso que éste creía haber olvidado.  
  
- Me alegro de verla señora Figg - ésta sonrió.  
  
- Ya sabía yo que no podías haber cambiado tanto como para que tus tíos te matricularan en el San Bruto. Los días pasaron con una monotonía increíble. Si Harry pensaba que ir con la señora Figg sería una forma de romper con la rutina de los Dursley, se equivocaba. Lo único que hacía con ella era ver fotos de sus gatos, ayudarla a cocinar y tragarse, día sí y día también, "Rosita de las Mercedes" la telenovela venezolana. El quinto día de su estancia allí, mientras veían como Juan Antonio le ponía los cuernos a Margarita, con Rosita, que estaba locamente enamorada de Juan Antonio; llamaron a la puerta. "¡Oh, Oh! Han tocado a la puerta, como puede ser que sea lo más interesante que me haya pasado últimamente" pensó Harry. La sñra Figg fue atender, y se escuchó un:  
  
- Hola mamá- dijo la voz de una mujer, muy dulcemente. "Mamá" pensó Harry, todas las veces que estuvo con la sñra Figg nunca pensó que tendría una hija. Una mujer de unos 30 años, muy hermosa por cierto, entró en la cocina. Tenía el pelo castaño claro, ojos verdes -los heredó de su madre, pensó Harry- y extrañamente el mismo colgante que la sñra Figg.  
  
- Es un gusto conocerte Harry, mi madre me ha hablado mucho sobre ti- dijo tendiéndole la mano.  
  
- El gusto es mío- dijo Harry aceptándola, y largando la lengua- la sñra Figg, nunca me dijo que tuviera una hija tan bonita- en este punto se maldijo a sí mismo por su atrevimiento.  
  
- No es para tanto- dijo riéndose- a sí, no me presenté, perdón, me llamo Arabella. En ese momento entró la sñra Figg que había llevado el equipaje al cuarto de su hija, y Harry suspiró, se acodó lo que había dicho Dumbledore sobre una tal Arabella, y Harry estaba seguro de que era ella, pero la voz de la señora Figg lo hizo sacar de sus pensamientos.  
  
- Sabrás Harry, que mi hija trabaja en la jefatura de policía de Londres y que por cierto es muy buena en ello- dijo la señora Figg con una sonrisa en la cara, mientras preparaba té. Y los días siguieron transcurriendo, aunque no con tanta monotonía. Era la 1 de la madrugada, y seguía sin poder dormir. Harry se puso las zapatillas y se levantó para ir a beber un trago de agua. Sigilosamente, Harry, fue bajando la escalera que a cada paso crujía. Atravesó el comedor hasta llegar a la cocina donde tuvo que recordarse por décima vez lo poco que faltaba para que llegase el día en que tomaría el tren escarlata, el añorado Expreso de Hogwarts. Mientras Harry se llenaba el vaso de agua oyó el batir de unas alas.  
  
- Hedwig- susurró Harry.  
  
Se dirigió hacía la habitación de donde venía el ruido de alas. En la mesa de cristal del comedor se encontraba una lechuza de color marrón que miraba desconfiado a Harry, que le quito la carta que tenía atada en la pata. Al desdoblar el pergamino reconoció la letra de Sirius:  
  
Querida Arabella:  
Supongo que ya estarás enterada de que mi estancia en Azkaban fue una equivocación aún no solventada, confió en que lo sepas. De todos modos, la razón por la que te escribo no es muy alegre, lo que durante 14 años habíamos temido se ha cumplido, Voldemort ha vuelto. Te iré informando. Mis más cordiales saludos Sirius Black  
  
Harry se quedó con la carta en la mano y la vista fija perdida en el vacío. Dio un paso para atrás y chocó contra la chimenea, al darse la vuelta su mirada se quedó fija en una medalla que a Harry le resultaba familiar: A la representante de Hogwarts durante el torno de los tres magos: Amallya Figg. Premiado con 750 galeones por ser la ganadora de dicho torneo. Harry se maldijo por no haberse fijado nunca en aquel premio que estaba tan a la vista... Arabella había ido a Hogwarts... Y su madre había ganado El Torneo de los Tres Magos... Las palabras de Dumbledore dirigidas a Sirius: "Tienes que alertar a Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg ." Las palabras de Voldemort: "Pero ¿cómo atrapar a Harry Potter? Porque ha estado mejor protegido de lo que incluso él imagina..." Y Sirius le escribía a Arabella Figg... Estos recuerdos pasaban una y otra vez por la mente de Harry, hasta que acabo por sentirse mareado y se sentó pesadamente en el sofá. - La señora Figg es... - murmuraba incrédulo Harry- es una bruja. Y Dumbledore lo sabía, y no me lo dijo, entonces tenía razón. "¡Maldita sea!- pensó Harry- Voldemort intenta matarme y ni siquiera sé el porque. El resto del mundo sabe más cosas de mi vida que yo mismo. He estado viviendo en Privet Drive sin saber que había una persona como yo" Harry pensó que nunca se dormiría después de enterarse de que la hija de su vecina y probablemente ella también eran brujas, pero se equivocó, llegó un momento en que su cabeza se apoyó en la almohada y los pensamientos que le atormentaban se perdieron en la oscuridad. Pero en realidad, él ya se imaginaba que ésto fuera posible, pero estaba enojado porque la mitad de la gente que conocía lo sabía y nadie se lo dijo. Harry se despertó al amanecer, y como si nada hubiera pasado la noche anterior se vistió y aseo. Cuando llegó al comedor se encontró nuevamente con la carta encima del sofá. La agarró y la releyó:  
  
- Tenían que habérmelo dicho- se convencía Harry- podían a verme explicado cosas sobre el mundo mágico o incluso decirme que era un mago antes de llegar a Hogwarts.  
  
- ¡Hola, Harry! Que madrugador ¿no?- saludó alegremente la señora Figg. Harry hubiera deseado que fuese otra persona la que lo saludase. La señora Figg había sido lo más cercano al cariño que, Harry, había estado; y no deseaba descargar toda la ira que llevaba dentro.  
  
- Hola señora Figg- saludó inexpresivo. Justo cuando ésta se iba a la cocina para preparar el desayuno llegó Arabella, y Harry le informó de la carta del día anterior.  
  
- ¡Ah! Señorita Figg- Ella se dio la vuelta para escuchar lo que Harry tenía que decirle- Anoche recibió una lechuza de mi padrino, Sirius - en ese momento entró la sñra Figg para decirles que el desayuno ya estaba en la mesa, y se paró en seco al escuchar lo que Harry decía. - ¿Qué pasa? Piensan que estoy enfadado porque no me dijeron que ustedes eran unas brujas ¿Eh?- preguntó, frío como el hielo.- O tal vez ¿Por qué nunca me dijo lo que YO era?- esta vez se dirigió a la sñra Figg.  
  
- Harry no podía decírtelo, compréndelo- rogó la señora Figg  
  
- ¡¿Por qué?!  
  
- Cuando comenzaste a quedarte en mi casa eras muy pequeño, si te lo hubiera dicho sin querer se lo habrías dicho a tus tíos ¿Cómo crees que hubieran reaccionado? Me habrían echado a patadas.  
  
- Y cuando fui lo suficiente mayor para saber que no tenía que decírselo a nadie.  
  
- Acaso me habrías creído ¿eh? O tal vez cuando fuiste a Hogwarts, ¿Cuántas veces nos vimos desde que recibiste la carta del colegio?- se quedaron en silencio, mirándose largamente. Harry con expresión colérica y la señora Figg intentaba hacerle entender el porque de no haberle contado nunca nada y Arabella estaba en silencio.  
  
- Y hace una semana, cuando vine.- replicó Harry, con voz serenada. Pero esta vez habló Arabella- Pensé que si no lo sabías me sería más fácil vigilarte. Aquellas palabras mitigaron la ira de Harry.  
  
- Lo siento- murmuró Harry.  
  
- Más lo siento yo- reconoció la señora Figg- Tienes razón, debí contártelo, bueno... debimos contártelo. Después de las disculpas, Harry subió a preparar sus cosas (10 días y se iría a Hogwarts).  
  
- Harry- este se dio la vuelta- La carta. El chico se miró la mano, no le había dado la carta. Se acercó a Arabella apresuradamente y le entregó la carta.  
  
- ¿ No se sorprende de saber que Voldemort ha vuelto?- preguntó extrañado Harry al darse cuenta de la cara inexpresiva que tenía, después de leer la carta (su cara era parecida a como si hubiera leído que mañana llovería).  
  
- Ya lo sabía- dijo, mientras su madre leía la carta con la misma expresión. Siete días, siete días y no volveré a ver a los Dursley hasta el próximo verano -O puede que no los vea ni en el verano porque Voldemort ya me halla matado-se iba recordando Harry mientras oía a su tío decir:  
  
- Más te vale que la señora Figg no se haya enterado de... tu... tu... anormalidad- al tiempo que Harry se reía por lo bajo. 


	3. 3º El Regreso

3º El regreso.  
  
- Ta-ta-tarara - tarareaba Harry mientras preparaba el baúl.- Tu-tu-tururu.  
  
Unos ruidos parecidos a los que hacía Hedwig al golpear la ventana se escucharon. Detrás de la ventana esperaban unas cuatro lechuzas castañas y grises. En cuanto Harry les abrió, dejaron los paquetes y desaparecieron por donde habían entrado.  
  
- Que rápido- se dijo mientras abría los paquetes.  
  
Había varios pergaminos, dos frascos de tinta (aunque Harry tenía unos cuantos) algunos botes con ingredientes para pociones y tres libros: Defensa contra las artes oscuras, todo lo que hay que saber para poder defenderse_ Arabella Figg, El Arte de Duelo_ Will Robbins y Transformaciones avanzadas_ Jack Miwen. Dumbledore debía de haberle enviado los libros. Los puso todos en el baúl y se lo llevó al comedor.  
  
- Por la raja de tu falda yoooo tiri un piñazo con tururo... - esta vez, Harry cantaba una canción española.  
  
- ¿Se puede saber que haces, subanormal?- preguntó despectivo, Dudley.  
  
- Bajar el baúl, que a diferencia de tí yo sé hacer las cosas por mí mismo y no necesito que papá y mamá lo hagan por mí.  
  
- Tal vez es porque no tienes padres.  
  
- Prefiero no tener padres a tener a los tuyos - contestó Harry a la vez que abría la puerta para que tío Vernon lo llevase a la estación de King's Cross.  
  
- Date prisa no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo - gritaba tío Vernon desde el auto. Harry se sentó en el asiento trasero del coche blanco. Los tres cuartos de hora lo pasaron en silencio. Harry se habría aburrido pero tenía varias cosas que reflexionar: " Dumbledore envió a Arabella para que me vigilase, como Voldemort ha vuelto, lógicamente, Dumbledore quería que estuviese bajo la vigilancia de la hija de mi vecina". "Pero... ¿Por qué la señora Figg y Arabella? ¿Por qué, la señora Figg tiene que ser un impedimento para que Voldemort intente matarme? Voldemort sólo teme a Dumbledore ¿no? ¿Por qué era la señora Figg y Arabella quienes tenían que vigilarme?"  
  
- Ya estamos aquí- dijo tío Vernon- fuera del coche, ¡chico! He dicho que fuera. ¡LARGO! -ése gritó hizo que Harry bajara de las nubes. Tío Vernon agarró un carrito de ruedas y puso bruscamente el baúl.  
  
- Estas Navidades te quedas en el colegio ¿no?.  
  
- Si, como siempre.- Harry agarró el carrito y antes de irse dijo- tranquilo, tío Vernon, a mí me gusta tanto pasar el verano contigo como pasar un fin de semana en la mansión de los Malfoy... o de Voldemort. Cuando Harry llegó a la plataforma 9 y la 10 se fijó en una chica de más o menos de su edad y en su padre (cosa que parecía improbable porque no se parecían en nada). El supuesto padre de pelo rubio y ojos marrones le indicaba a la chica como entrar... ¡A la plataforma 9¾!. Harry se fue detrás de la chica y se encontró con un tren escarlata. Harry miró por entre las cabezas, pero no encontraba ni a Ron ni a Hermione. Entró en el tren y dejó el baúl en uno de los vagones vacíos. Y luego salió en busca de sus amigos. Al poco tiempo encontró a lo lejos una manta de pelo rojo.  
  
- ¡Ron!- exclamó Harry. A empujones consiguió hacerse paso hasta su amigo.  
  
- Harry- consiguió decir Ron después de dar el último empujón.  
  
- Hola, Harry- saludó la señora Weasley, abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
  
- Hola, señora Weasley- contestó Harry, con una sonrisa, aunque algo incómodo por el abrazo, pero a la vez agradecido.- Tengo un vagón preparado ¿Sabes donde está Hermione?.  
  
- Estará estudiando o dando algún consejo a alguien que ni siquiera se lo ha pedido ¡Y yo que sé!- dijo ron exasperado. Después de que la señora Weasley se despidiera de sus hijos, Ron y Harry se fueron por la estación a buscar a Hermione.  
  
- HERMIONE- gritó de repente Ron.  
  
- ¿Dónde?  
  
- Déjala está en el vagón... - comenzó a decir ente desanimado y furioso, pero un "Piii" del tren hizo que salieran corriendo hacía el vagón.  
  
- Al menos podía habernos saludado antes de irse al vagón de los prefectos ¿no?- protestó Ron.  
  
- Yo me habría conformado con que nos dijese a que vagón iba. Ron puso el baúl y los dos amigos se sentaron.  
  
- ¿A que no adivinas? - Harry se interrumpió porque la puerta del compartimento se abrió. Apareció la chica que Harry vio cruzando la plataforma. La desconocida colocó el baúl en el fondo del vagón y se sentó alejada de Harry y Ron. En ese momento Harry la pudo apreciar mucho más, era hermosa, era un poco más baja que él, tenía el pelo largo de un castaño claro con algunos mechones rubios, de cutis blanca y unos preciosos ojos verdes, y vestía... muy coquetamente. Su falda era de color negro y terminaba en punta de corbata por lo que dejaba a sus piernas libres por ambos costados y su remera azulina era de una sola manga que terminaba muy ancha en la muñeca, y en su cuello adornaba un relicario plateado con un corazón. Sin contar el gran físico que tenía.  
  
- Hola- saludó Harry embobado al igual que Ron.  
  
- Hola- contestó la chica que tenía una voz muy tierna.  
  
- Lo siento, pero no recuerdo haberte visto antes, debes ir a cuarto ¿no?.  
  
- No, voy a quinto - Harry y Ron se miraron extrañados, nunca la habían visto. Al darse cuenta del desconcierto de los dos amigos, la chica se explicó.- Soy nueva en Hogwarts. Perdón, no me he presentado, me llamo Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
- Ron Weasley- contestó Ron.  
  
- Harry Potter- dijo Harry, con un suave temblor en su voz, mientras se ruborizaba que esperó que no se le notara. Sakura lo miró un momento a los ojos y enseguida apartó la vista con los ojos llenos de tristeza.  
  
- ¿A qué colegio ibas? Porque no sabía que en Gran Bretaña hubiera otros colegios para magos- preguntó Harry.  
  
- No, iba a un colegio muggle- dijo, como recordando viejas épocas. De pronto, la puerta del compartimento se abrió violentamente y apareció Malfoy y sus guardaespaldas, Crabbe y Goyle.  
  
- ¡Que error!- exclamó Malfoy- pense que habrías huido a... China, Japón, Rumania...  
  
- Siempre tan ocurrente, Malfoy - dijo Harry- nunca me cansaré de reírme de tus chistes o... de ti. Malfoy miró con desagrado a Ron y a Harry y reparo en la presencia de Sakura.  
  
- ¿Qué hay de esa sangre sucia, Granger? ¿La han matado ya?- Ron intentó abalanzarse contra Malfoy pero su amigo lo sujetó de un brazo. Sakura miró a Malfoy entre una mezcla de asombro y otra de "¿Este tipo es imbécil o sólo se hace?".  
  
- ¿Y tú que miras? Otra amiga sangre sucia ¿eh, Potter? No te vasta con ser hijo de una, que también quieres ser su amiga, con ese camino fijo acabarás como tus padres- dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras, pero siempre mirando de reojo a Sakura, supongo que de esa manera expresa sus sentimientos. Harry se levantó dispuesto a rebanar cabezas. Avanzó hacía él, pero Ron lo agarró de la camisa, aunque Harry no atendía a razones.  
  
- Me pica la curiosidad, ¿La estupidez es algo hereditario en tu familia? O ¿Sólo le ha pasado a tu padre y a ti?- esa fue Sakura, Harry miró a la chica, imitado por Ron.  
  
- ¡¿Se puede saber quien demonios eres tú y que has dicho?!- dijo Malfoy enrojeciéndose hasta la última médula de su cuerpo.  
  
- Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto, ¿Algún problema?- preguntó ella fría como el hielo, Malfoy no supo que responder mientras se ponía rojo como el pelo de Ron; dio media vuelta y se marchó. Al cabo de varias horas de viaje, en donde Harry y Ron se hicieron muy buenos amigos de Sakura, y se enteraron que ella en realidad tenía que estar en cuarto, ya que tenía 14 años, pero la saltaron de curso por lo inteligente que era; llegaron a la estación de Hosmeade. Cuando el tren aminoró la marcha, todos los alumnos bajaron. Harry, Ron y Sakura encontraron a Hagrid, que llamaba a los alumnos de primero (como de costumbre), pero les alzó una mano a modo de saludo y le indicó a Sakura que lo siguiera; en ese momento los dos amigos encontraron a Hermione que hablaba con Seamus.  
  
- Vaya, vaya. La señora prefecta que se cree lo suficientemente importante como para pasar olímpicamente por alto a sus amigos- replicó muy molesto Ron, al ver la pulida insignia de su amiga en el pecho.  
  
-¡Ah! Hola, Harry- dijo Hermione y se dirigió a Ron- Para tu información los he estado buscando todo el rato hasta que una profesora nos llamó para explicarnos unas cosas en el vagón de prefectos.  
  
- ¿Profesora?- preguntó Harry mientras iban de camino a las carrozas- ¿Había una profesora en el vagón?  
  
- Si, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que daba. ¡Neville! ¿Vienes con nosotros?- gritó de repente Hermione.  
  
-¡Sí! -Neville fue acercándose con dificultad a los tres amigos. Se sentaron en la carroza y fueron hablando de las vacaciones y del nuevo curso.  
  
- ¿Sáben que ha venido una chica nueva?- explicó Harry- se llama Sakura Kinomoto- y al decir el nombre suspiró, y sus pensamientos se posaron en ella. Ron miró a su amigo y le entró un ataque de risas, comprendía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando Harry, en Sakura. Mientras que Hermione y Neville se quedaron mirándolos sin comprender. Un rato después llegaron a Hogwarts. Cuando entraron al Gran Salón y se sentaron, Harry se fijó de que Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle sonreían.  
  
- ¿Y Sakura? No la veo- susurró Ron.  
  
- Si es nueva tendrá que pasar la ceremonia de selección- contestó Hermione mientras se levantaba para preparase a recibir a los nuevos alumnos- ¡eh! ¡Miren a los nuevos profesores! Uno de los profesores era Lupin, cosa que alegró mucho a Harry, y la otra era una mujer de ojos claros y pelo castaño claro, era Arabella. El sombrero seleccionador comenzó a cantar una canción nueva. Cuando acabó, la profesora McGonagall llamó a los nuevos estudiantes.  
  
- Kinomoto Sakura- dijo, y un ¡aaah!, de parte de todos los chicos del colegio se escuchó cuando Sakura se adelantó, quedaron embobados mirándola, y sentó en el taburete; al ponerse el sombrero escuchó una vocesita que le dijo:  
  
- Veo que tenés mucho valor, jovencita, pero también eres muy inteligente, trabajas duro si te lo propones, y hay ocasiones en que podés ser muy bondadosa o ambiciosa ¿En qué, casa te pondré?- dijo el sombrero seleccionador. Sakura, anhelaba estar en Griffindor y no en la odiosa Slytherin donde tan malas referencias tenía de esa casa; en ese momento el sombrero gritó:  
  
- ¡GRIFFINDOR!- su deseo se había cumplido. Se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde hubo un estruendoso aplauso por parte de todos los varones, mientras que los otros chicos de las casas restantes quedaron algo decepcionados. El resto de la Ceremonia fue tranquila aunque algo silenciosa. Después de comer, Dumbledore se levantó con energía.  
  
- ¡Bienvenidos todos! Como ya se han dado cuenta una nueva alumna se ha incorporado a Hogwarts, a quinto año exactamente, y espero que la acepten como a una más.  
  
- Les doy la bienvenida tanto a los viejos como a los nuevos alumnos. Les recuerdo que el bosque prohibido esta restringido para todos los alumnos. Este año el quidditch volverá a jugarse -después de una pausa para que algunos alumnos aplaudieran la vuelta del quidditch, el director continuó- y debo anunciarles que el equipo de Griffindor necesita un guardián, y Hufflepuff un nuevo buscador. Ahora les voy a presentar a la nueva profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras, un aplauso para Arabella Figg -la profesora Figg se levantó algo ruborizada, al escuchar todos los aplausos de partes de los chicos y se sentó enseguida- Y les he de presentar una nueva asignatura que se impartirá a partir de cuarto, el Arte del Duelo, y el profesor será Remus Lupin -luego de un cálido aplauso por parte de todas las casas excepto Slytherin, el director continuó, aunque cambiando su semblante alegre por uno más serio- Debido a los sucesos del curso pasado, se han tomado algunas medidas de seguridad: no podrán estar afuera de sus salas comunes a deshoras, aunque las visitas a Hogsmeade no se suspenderán se harán con menos frecuencia y los entrenamientos de Quidditch estarán supervisados por algún profesor, estas son solo pequeñas medidas de seguridad para ustedes y el que las quiebre será severamente castigado. Bueno eso es todo, váyanse a dormir para poder aguantar las clases de mañana. Todos los alumnos se levantaron y se dirigieron a su sala común, cada uno guiado por su prefecto. Cuando llegaron al retrato de la dama gorda, Hermione dijo la contraseña:  
  
- "Bailarinas torpes"- y entraron a la sala común. La mayoría de los alumnos se fueron a dormir, pero Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron en unos cómodos sillones para charlar. En ese momento, Harry vió a Sakura que se iba al cuarto de las chicas, seguramente se va a dormir, pensó.  
  
- Sakura- la oyó decir a Hermione - ¿quieres sentarte un rato con nosotros?- Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa y le contestó - Bueno, gracias. Después de estar charlando un buen rato, en donde Sakura fue interrogada por parte de Hermione, quien no se pedía creer que a Sakura la hayan salteado de curso, Harry se acordó de lo que le sucedió en el verano y se contó a Ron, a Hermione y a Sakura.  
  
- ¿Qué raro, no?- dijo Sakura- aunque ya me lo esperaba - pensó.  
  
- Y dijeron que no te lo habían dicho para tenerte mejor vigilado- preguntó Hermione.  
  
- Exacto- contestó Harry pensativo.  
  
- Pero no le des más vueltas, por que si no vas a conseguir un verdadero dolor de cabezas- dijo Sakura - lo mejor es que nos vayamos a dormir, sino mañana estaremos dormidos.  
  
- Sakura tiene razón, ya es tarde, y yo que soy prefecta no puedo permitir que estén afuera de las camas, así que ¡a dormir! ¡Vamos!- dijo Hermione, con autoridad. Mientras se separaban para ir a sus respectivos cuartos Ron le dijo a Harry:  
  
- Realmente se le ha subido a la cabeza que es prefecta ¿no?- dijo con sorna, y Harry puso cara como no empieces.  
  
- Mi verdadera casa- dijo Harry con alivio, en tanto que se tumbaba en la cama y se quedaba dormido.  
  
Bueno, bueno, que les pareció, espero que les haya gustado, aunque ando un poco frustrada por que no me dejan reviews. Espero que so cambie, ya que Es lindo saber que opinan del fic. Gracias de todos modos.  
  
Lily_Hermione 


	4. El castillo

Nada de esto es mío, por desgracia si dijera que sí, me crecería la nariz como Pinocho.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
4º El castillo.  
  
Escondido en un bosque lleno de arboles de tronco verde y hojas plateadas se encontraba un castillo en el que sólo se puede entrar si el señor que habita en ella quiere que accedas al castillo. En una de las habitaciones se encontraba un hombre con cara de serpiente, dos mortífagos y un elfo doméstico.  
  
- ¡Dochin!- el elfo doméstico levantó la cabeza- las instrucciones que te daré ahora son muy importantes así que escucha - Voldemort le entregó a Dochin una botella llena con un líquido color plateado - Consigue que Dumbledore te dé un trabajo en las cocinas, y pondrás este líquido en el plato de Potter, muy poco líquido, o notara un sabor amargo. Ahora ¡Vete!. Cuando el elfo doméstico se fue uno de los mortífagos se dirigió a Lord Voldemort.  
  
- Señor... - era la voz de Lucius Malfoy- no cree que sería más apropiado, y no es que dude de su inteligencia...  
  
- Al grano, Lucius- lo apuró Voldemort.  
  
- Pues... que sería más fácil secuestrar al chico y matarlo a tener que envenenarlo poco a poco.  
  
- ¿Quién te ha dicho que lo estoy envenenando? Hace unos dos meses me entere de la historia del chico, él puede darme el poder absoluto. La poción que le he dado al elfo, es para poder controlarlo con la ayuda de un amuleto que tiene Dumbledore. Si consigo ese amuleto, y lo haré, y el chico toma la poción, podré controlarlo sin que él pueda hacer nada al respecto.  
  
- Pero... señor- tartamudeó Colagusano - La poción tardara mucho en hacer efecto, ¿por qué no lo secuestramos y lo obligamos a tomar la poción?  
  
- No, hasta que todos los mortífagos que están en Azkaban se unan a mí. Por cierto ¿qué se sabe de los gigantes?.  
  
- 36 se han unido a nosotros, 25 están... con Dumbledore. Potter debió contarle sus planes.  
  
- Da igual. Pero intenten conseguir a todos los dementores, ellos son más importantes si queremos volver al poder. El señor Malfoy y Colagusano se iban a ir pero a Malfoy se le ocurrió algo.  
  
- ¿Cómo sabremos que la poción le ha hecho efecto?- preguntó.  
  
- La cicatriz... sangrara- dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa en la cara - Lucius - el señor Malfoy se dio la vuelta- Tengo entendido que la hija de Kinomoto está aquí, me puede ser muy útil, y me puede beneficiar mucho. Averigua porque la trajeron aquí, sabiendo los riesgos que corre.  
  
- Si, señor- Malfoy hizo una reverencia y se marchó cerrando la puerta.  
  
- Serán míos Potter y Kinomoto, maté a sus padres por error, y no debí matar a sus madres, pera ésta vez no se escaparán, los tengo en mis manos- dijo Voldemort riéndose fríamente.  
  
En ese preciso momento, en la torre Griffindor, se despertaron sudando y con dolor de cicatriz un muchacho y una muchacha, bastantes asustados por cierto.  
  
Algunos rayos del sol asomaban por la habitación, pero aún era muy pronto para comenzar las clases. Harry no recordaba el sueño que había tenido, solamente una parte, en donde Voldemort dijo que lo tenía en sus manos y a otra persona más, pero no se acordaba de quién podía ser. Se vistió y bajó a desayunar, aunque sabía que no habría nadie porque era muy temprano.  
  
Al llegar al Gran Comedor solamente había cuatro profesores, Snape, Lupin, Arabella y el profesor Dumbledore. Poco después que Harry llegara, entró Sakura con cara preocupada, y se sentó a desayunar un poco apartada de él. Harry se le acercó y entablaron conversación rápidamente, aunque ambos con un visible color rojizo en sus caras.  
  
El profesor de pociones miró a Harry como si estuviera pensando cuál sería la mejor excusa para quitarle puntos a Gryffindor, en cambio Dumbledore los miro sorprendido.  
  
- ¡Que madrugadores!- se asombró el director.  
  
- Seguramente traman algo- comenzó a sospechar injustamente Snape.  
  
- Ten un poco de fe, Severus, puede que este año no se meta en tantos líos.- contestó Dumbledore dedicándoles una sonrisa. A medida que pasaba el tiempo fueron llegando otros alumnos. Cuando llegaron Hermione y Ron, también se pusieron a hablar con Sakura.  
  
- ¡Los horarios de quinto!- exclamó Hermione mientras los repartía.  
  
- ¡Maldita sea!- replicó Dean - parece que las únicas casas en Hogwarts son Gryffindor y Slytherin.  
  
- ¿Por?- preguntó Harry.  
  
- Las clases de arte del duelo la haremos con los de Slytherin - contestó enfadado Ron, mientras observaba su horario.  
  
- Si no se llevan bien con los de Slytherin ¿Por qué no se alegran de que les toque juntos?- dijo Sakura, y todos la miraron extrañados- En la clase de duelo, se supone, que nos batiremos, así podrán vengarse de alguno de ellos, como Draco Malfoy, sin que los puedan expulsar- se explicó Sakura. Y todos asintieron esperanzados con la idea de mandarles alguna maldición.  
  
- ¡Ah!- Hermione miró su reloj y dio un salto - ¡Faltan cinco minutos para las clases! Todos comenzaron a imitar a Hermione y a mirar sus relojes, mientras hablaban ¡no se habían dado cuenta de que los alumnos se había ido poco a poco!  
  
- Rápido, rápido ¿Qué toca?- dijo Seamus.  
  
- Defensa contra las artes oscuras con Figg- dijo Ron mientras volaba hacia la puerta.  
  
- ¡Eh, eh! ¿Dónde está la clase de defensa contra las malas artes?- preguntó Sakura mientras la mayoría de miembros de Gryffindor salían en desbandada hacía el pasillo. Harry vio que Sakura corría detrás de ellos sin llegar a alcanzarlos, de manera que se dirigió hacía ella, le agarró de la mano y la fue llevando hasta la clase. Pero con la prisa, Harry piso sin querer uno de los escalones-trampa.  
  
- ¡MALDITA SEA!- vociferó enfadado Harry.  
  
- Tranquilo- le dijo Sakura mientras lo ayudaba a sacar la pierna del escalón.  
  
- Me gustaría encontrarme con el genio que se le ocurrió hacer estos escalones.  
  
- Seguramente ya debe de estar muerto- dijo Sakura mientras buscaba con la mirada al resto del grupo. Sakura y Harry fueron caminando (para no llamar la atención de ningún profesor) hacía la clase.  
  
- Las nueve en punto, no llegamos- dijo desesperanzado. Siguieron caminando hasta que se encontraron frente a frente de la puerta, tocaron y una voz femenina les indico que pasen.  
  
- Kinomoto y Potter si no me equivoco ¿Pueden darme un buen motivo por su retraso?  
  
- Pues...- balbuceó Harry.  
  
- Veníamos del comedor, un profesor quería hablar conmigo y Harry, muy amablemente, me espero para acompañarme hasta la clase- mintió Sakura, diciendo lo primero que se le venía a la mente. Harry la miró sorprendido.  
  
- En ese caso, pasen- dijo Arabella amablemente. Harry y Sakura se fueron a sentar al final del aula, cerca de Ron y Hermione.  
  
- ¿Qué paso? - murmuró Ron.  
  
- Metí el pie, sin darme cuenta, en uno de esos malditos escalones-trampa- dijo Harry.  
  
- ¿Te cae bien Sakura?- preguntó Hermione en voz baja, para que Kinomoto no la escuche.  
  
- Sí, es muy simpática- dijo Harry. Ron lo miró con una extraña sonrisa pícara, pero enseguida se concentró en mirar a Arabella, que estaba explicando sobre unos extraños bichejos que vivían en el norte de Noruega, que mataban y luego devoraban a los centauros, y es por ésta razón había pocos en ese país. El día paso sin ningún inconveniente, excepto porque Snape le había descontado 20 puntos a Griffindor, o por cierto comentario que hizo la profesora Trelawney. Ésta se dirigió a Harry que estaba intentando ver en la bola de cristal algo más que pura niebla.  
  
-¡Oh, Dios! El mal se acerca a ti, ten cuidado y no confíes en quien no debes- la profesora de adivinación miró a Sakura que le dirigió una mirada llena de odio. Y como ven, Sakura eligió como materias extra-curriculares Adivinación, Aritmancia y Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. Luego de dos horas de Defensa Contra las artes oscuras, dos de Adivinación, del almuerzo, dos de Transformaciones y dos de Pociones; el trío aunque con una nueva integrante, se encontraba en la sala común de Griffindor haciendo todos los deberes que les habían mandado los profesores.  
  
- Maldita sea- dijo Ron, muy enojado tirando la tarea de transformaciones al fuego- recién acabamos de llegar y ya nos quieren matar con trabajos y tareas, pero que le pasa a todo el mundo.  
  
- Este año tendremos que rendir los exámenes de quinto, es por eso que los profesores nos quieren preparar todo lo posible, - le contestó Hermione - aunque... tal vez se pasaron un poco- dijo mirando la cara llena de odio de Ron.  
  
- Ron vas a ir a las pruebas para guardián- le preguntó Harry -son dentro de dos días.  
  
- No me gusta el puesto de guardián, sino de cazador.  
  
- Esos están ocupados hasta el año que viene- le informó Harry.  
  
- Ya lo sé- le dijo Ron algo deprimido, pensando que tendría que esperar hasta el año entrante.  
  
- ¡Se puede saber por qué no nos dijiste nada Harry!- exclamó Hermione enojada.  
  
- Que YO sepa no jugás Quidditch- dijo Harry, resaltando el yo.  
  
- Yo no juego y no sé vos Sakura, pero igual deberías habérnoslo dicho, no te parece.  
  
- Bueno ahora ya estás enterada- le contestó Harry malhumorado - por cierto ¿Jugás Quidditch Sakura?.  
  
- Algo- fue lo único que contestó, con la mirada perdida. Luego de ir a cenar, Harry y Ron se fueron a sus cuartos a dormir y las chicas hicieron lo mismo.  
  
- No te parece un poco distraída, como si su mente estuviera en otro lado- le dijo Harry a Ron, mientras se ponían el pijama.  
  
- ¿Eh?, de quién hablás.  
  
- De Sakura, de quién más sino- le dijo Harry, mientras se acostaba en la cama para dormir.  
  
- Y vos como sabes- le preguntó Ron con picardía.  
  
- Me sucede a menudo- le contestó sin darle mucha importancia - buenas noches.  
  
- Buenas noches.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hola a todos!!!!!!! Bueno dije que pronto subiría el cuarto capi y lo hice =D Que les pareció? Les gustó, espero que les haya gustado, y que me dejen sus opiniones!!!!!! Estoy muy mal, porque este Es el cuarto cap. Que subo y solamente tengo un review, bua bua espero que me ayuden con eso, si? Bueno el otro capitulo se llama "El capitán", lo subiré dentro de poco, se los prometo. Besos.  
*Lily_Hermione* 


	5. El capitán

Nada de esto es mío... sino de Rowling.  
  
5º El Capitán.  
  
Al día siguiente Gryffindor y Slytherin fueron los primeros en desayunar para poder llegar pronto a clase de duelo.  
  
- Bienvenidos a la clase del arte del duelo- los saludó el profesor Lupin mientras Snape estaba entretenido en mirar con ira a todos los alumnos a los que odiaba- Esta es la primera clase de duelo de Hogwarts, aunque tengo entendido que hace unos años hubo un club de duelo que... no duro mucho.  
  
- Antes de comenzar la clase- continuó Snape- les vamos a informar que de vez en cuando, el profesor Dumbledore vendrá alguna vez, y yo estaré también algunas veces.  
  
Gryffindor tuvo que contenerse para no dar un salto de alegría.  
  
- Para la primera clase haremos parejas y ensayaremos la maldición livendo que se utiliza para defenderse de otras maldiciones más fuertes como la obliviate, impedimenta y si se hace lo suficientemente bien se puede conseguir defenderse de el imperio pero como sería un nivel superior, tranquilos, que no contará para la nota. Lupin y Snape se fueron acercando a los alumnos y a ponerlos por parejas, Snape estuvo a punto de poner a Harry con Malfoy pero Lupin llegó antes y lo puso con Seamus Finnigan y a Malfoy con Sakura.  
  
- Aquellos que se encuentren a la derecha, lanzarán la maldición expeliarmus y los de la izquierda dirán livendo mientras piensan en algún momento en el que se sintieron protegidos.  
  
Harry intentó recordar algún momento en el que se hubiera sentido protegido: Cuando el año anterior, al encontrarse con Voldemort oyó el canto del fénix.  
  
- ¡Livendo! - grito.  
  
Mientras Seamus gritaba expeliarmus.  
  
Alrededor de Harry se formo una capa muy fina de humo esmeralda que le recubrió el cuerpo por completo, y desvió a medias el expeliarmus. En cambio, Sakura se vio rodeada de una especie de luz verde, lo extraño es que no parecía sorprendida por el efecto de la maldición livendo.  
  
- ¡Perfecto!- exclamó encantado Lupin dejando atrás al alucinado Snape que contemplaba la escena- 25 puntos para Gryffindor, ¡Estupendo Sakura y Harry! Por el humo que ha salido yo diría, que con un poco más de práctica, acabará por convertirse en un fuego color verde- le dijo a Harry -y, Hermione, tranquila, ésta era una maldición muy difícil, ya te irá saliendo.  
  
Luego de esa estupenda clase fueron a Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas, es maravilloso estudiar a los Gronsbas, esos animalitos tan lindos, de 2 metros y que si te descuidas te echan púas que tienen un veneno, que hace que te vuelvas sensible y confiado durante unos 30 minutos.  
  
- ¡Eh! Kinomoto, Weasley ¿Quieren venir conmigo al lago para jugar a ahogarnos?- preguntó Malfoy mientras Crabbe y Goyle se reían.  
  
- Bueno- Ron y Sakura se dieron la vuelta para ir con Malfoy, pero Harry y Hermione los agarraron de la túnica antes de que se fueran.  
  
- ¡No! Sakura, Ron, vámonos a comer algo. ¡VETE AL MUNDO DE LAS BASURAS HUMANAS, MALFOY, TUS PADRES TE ESTARÁN ESPERANDO!- le gritó Harry.  
  
Cuando a Sakura y a Ron se les pasó el efecto de las púas de los Gronsbas se fueron a almorzar al Gran Salón.  
  
La siguiente clase que tenían era pociones, que por disgusto de los miembros de Griffindor las compartían con los de Slytherin. Mientras esperaban en el corredor, Hermione charlaba animadamente con Sakura sobre la clase de Aritmancia que tendrían esa tarde, luego de Pociones.  
  
- Me tenés que prestar los apuntes de los años anteriores.  
  
- Es muy fácil, en lo único que tenés que prestar atención es en los cálculos, ya que, si te equivocás todo el ejercicio está mal hecho- le informó Hermione, contenta de tener a alguien con quién poder hablar sobre los estudios y no aburrirse.  
  
- Hoy es ¿no?- le preguntó Ron a Harry.  
  
- Ajá, hoy deciden quién es el nuevo capitán del equipo y el nuevo guardián- le contestó Harry muy entusiasmado, pensando que si tuviese que elegir, eligiría a Fred o Angelina.  
  
- Entren- lo interrumpió una voz que ya conocía; era Snape.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione y Sakura se fueron a sentar al final del aula, como la vez pasada; la clase anterior el "profesor de pociones" pidió la tarea que había dado para las vacaciones, por lo tanto ese día empezarían con un tema nuevo como bien se los había informado cuando todos estuvieron sentados. Luego de tomar lista -se detuvo en el nombre de Sakura y la miró con cara rara, ya que la clase pasada ella no pudo asistir, y no dio explicaciones a sus amigos, y también al llegar al nombre de Harry levantó la vista para mirar al chico con cara de odio-.  
  
- Venenos- dijo- ¿Alguien me los puede clasificar?- y al ver que nadie levantaba la mano ni siquiera Hermione, la llamo a Sakura- Kinomoto, me los clasifica. Sakura tomo aire y contestó lo más tranquila que sus nervios le permitieron- Están los venenos simples y los compuestos, que a su vez se clasifican en los complejos y los no complejos; mientras que los simples se dividen en los concentrados y los no concentrados, los concentrados tienen el ingrediente Neon Tenshi, éste ingrediente sólo se encuentra en Alemania; ya que es mortal, con sólo probarlo uno encuentra la muerte, por ésta razón el Ministerio de Alemania controla con mucho cuidado a quién es vendido.  
  
Bien- se limitó a decir Snape- 5 puntos para Griffindor. Antes que termine la clase tendrán que preparar el veneno simple no concentrado, - decía esto mientras anotaba en el pizarrón los ingredientes- y más vale que esté bien hecho- al decir esto último se dio vuelta para ver la cara del aterrorizado de Neville que se iba acercando a Hermione; seguramente para que lo ayude a prepara la poción correctamente.  
  
Mientras las chicas tenían Aritmancia, Harry y Ron estaban en la sala común jugando un partido de ajedrez, que culminó con un espectacular jaque mate de parte de Ron.  
  
- Jamás te voy a ganar- dijo Harry exhausto- ya falta poco, mejor voy a buscar mi Saeta- dijo mirando el reloj, que le regaló Hermione para su cumpleaños.  
  
- No puedo ir ¿no?- dijo Ron, para ver quien es elegido como el próximo capitán.  
  
- No, no más vamos los integrantes del equipo y la profesora McGonagall, no nos permiten llevar a nadie, hasta más tarde- dijo Harry mientras pasaba por el retrato de la dama Gorda.  
  
En campo de Quidditch ya estaban todos excepto la profesora.  
  
- Que tal Harry- los saludaron Fred y George, guineandole un ojo; y Harry sabía por qué, por el dinero que les había regalado el año pasado.  
  
- Hola Harry- los saludaron las cazadoras y Harry contestó con una sonrisa.  
  
- Ya están todos- preguntó la profesora que acababa de llegar, al ver que todos asintieron prosiguió- Bien, quien se postula para capitán, tengan en cuenta que es una gran responsabilidad- dijo McGonagall- Y bien, estoy esperando- dijo, mirando a todos y ver que nadie levantaba la mano.  
  
- Profesora nosotros ya decidimos- dijo Angelina, mirando a todos menos a Harry- Queremos y creeremos que Harry será un excelente capitán. Harry los miró estupefacto.  
  
- Si- dijo Fred- será un excelente capitán- mientras el resto del equipo miraba a Harry y asintían.  
  
- Pero ustedes serán mejores capitanes que yo, yo soy el novato del grupo - aseguró Harry.  
  
- No, aparte nosotros el próximo curso ya no estaremos, sería un desperdicio volver a elegir capitán, no te parece- se lo hizo ver George.  
  
- Bien Potter, serás el nuevo capitán, te felicito- dijo la profesora- ya se pueden ir, menos Potter tengo que hablar con él.  
  
Cuando se fueron todos la profesora le dijo que los entrenamientos empezarán la semana que viene, 3 días por semana y en todo caso que quisieran entrenar más tiempo se lo tendría que informar, y que mañana tendría se harían las pruebas para guardián, ya que se habían olvidado de colocar los anuncios.  
  
Cuando regresó a la Sala Común de Griffindor, sus amigos y los otros miembros de la casa lo aplaudieron con fuerza, mientras gritaban que ese año la copa de quidditch sería suya.  
  
- Fred y George nos contaron que eras el nuevo capitán- le dijo Ron, dándole palmadas en la espalda, mientras Sakura y Hermione lo felicitaban.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hola!!!!!Como están, espero que muy bien. Siento haberme atrasado, pero acá esta el quinto capítulo de mi fic, espero que les guste y que dejen algún  
review.  
  
*Lily_Hermione* 


	6. El sueño, recuerdos y algo más

Bueno acá esta el capi 6 espero que lo disfruten...  
  
6º El sueño, recuerdos y algo más.  
  
Después de todos los aplausos, silbidos y demás, se fueron a cenar al Gran Salón y luego a dormir.  
  
Apagaron la luz y durmieron.o al menos Ron lo hizo.  
  
Harry soñó que caminaba por un bosque llenó de serpientes, arboles de troncos verdes y hojas plateadas. De repente el bosque terminó y en el fondo había un sombrío castillo protegido por un muro invisible, antes de dirigirse hacía el castillo, Harry se dio la vuelta. Detrás de él estaba Sakura que le susurraba que no entrase, como si quisiera protegerlo y dos mujeres tapadas por una capa roja de terciopelo que intentaban evitar que entrase.  
  
Pero Harry no las escucho y siguió caminando, dentro de una de las habitaciones del castillo se encontraban seis magos.  
  
Tres de ellos tenían la cara oculta gracias a una mascara, la misma que tenían los mortífagos hacía un año en el cementerio donde resucitó Voldemort. También había un hombre tumbado en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor, otro que miraba asustado al hombre del suelo y el último el causante de aquel dolor: Voldemort.  
  
- Pensabas, querido Igor, ¿qué escaparías de mí escondiéndote? Eres un iluso.  
  
- No, por piedad, señor, déjeme, volveré, no pienso traicionarlo, le contaré todo lo que sé ¡Pero no me mate, señor!- rogó Karkaroff.  
  
- Pero, hay un problema, Igor, yo no quiero que vuelvas. ¡Crucio!  
  
Igor Karkarof volvió a retorcerse de dolor mientras que a Harry le dolía la cicatriz de una manera inaguantable.  
  
- Bueno, bueno.- continuó Voldemort.- Ahora vamos a ver si Severus ha vuelto realmente a mi bando.- clavó sus ojos en Snape - ¡Mátalo!  
  
- Pero... señor...  
  
- ¿Que pasa? ¿No vas a matarlo? Es que acaso no vas a volver al lado oscuro, muy bien Snape, pero no creas que vas a salir por esa puerta como si nada hubiera...  
  
- No, señor, yo quiero volver al lado oscuro- la declaración de Sanpe casi parecía una súplica.  
  
- Entonces, mátalo AHORA.  
  
- No... Severus...no...somos amigos, por favor, no lo hagas - dijo Karkarof.  
  
- Ahora, Severus, agarra la varita. Sabes hacerlo, esta no es la primera vez que lo has hecho.  
  
- Severus...no...por favor- Karkaroff se puso de rodillas ante Snape mientras, Harry parecía que se iba a desmayar, la cicatriz le continuaba doliendo.  
  
- Lo siento, Karkaroff, pero no debiste haber huido de nuestro señor- Snape cerró los ojos y le apuntó con la varita- ¡Avada Kedavra!  
  
Kararoff cayó muerto al suelo.  
  
- Muy bien, Severus, ahora puedes irte. Snape se movía despacio evitando mirar el cuerpo sin vida de Karkaroff.  
  
- Pero procura que a ti no te pase lo mismo que a tus queridos amigos. Snape se dio la vuelta, tenía el cuerpo impasible, pero sus ojos estaban colmados de cólera.  
  
- ¿Quiénes eran?- fingió recordar Voldemort- ¡Ah, si! El Auror, la imbécil que trabajaba en el ministerio, el traidor que tu mismo has matado y... ¿Quién más? ¡oh, claro! ¿Cómo olvidarla? La sangre sucia que nunca se enamoro de ti y a la que no conseguiste salvar- Snape respiró hondo para poder pasar la prueba que le estaba poniendo su señor y se fue.  
  
- Señor... ¿Qué hacemos con Karkaroff?- preguntó la voz de Lucius Malfoy.  
  
- Pues...- Voldemort sonrió- Mándalo al ministerio, quiero ver la cara que pone Cornelius Fudge al verlo.  
  
Entonces Voldemort miró directamente a donde se encontraba Harry, y este cayó al suelo por el dolor.  
  
Harry se despertó por el dolor de la cicatriz. En el cuarto nadie se había despertado.  
  
Aún no había amanecido, eran las 5:30 de la madrugada. Se levantó y abrió el baúl para agarrar la capa invisible. Se la puso y se fue en busca de Dumbledore.  
  
Caminó por los pasillos desiertos hasta que paso delante de un salón, de donde provenían las voces de seis personas: Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Arabella Figg y su madre, y un hombre de la edad Sirius, que tenía cara de hacer alguna cosa aventurera...o ilegal. Harry escuchó la conversación que tenían, ya que la puerta estaba entreabierta.  
  
-Amallya...¿Qué querías comentarme?- le preguntó Dumbledore.  
  
- Albus, me acabo de enterar de que Harry juega al quidditch y va a las visitas a Hosmeade.  
  
- Es cierto.  
  
- ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Y si le pasa algo.  
  
- No le pasará nada.  
  
- Albus, ya sé que tú confías en el chico, pero esto no depende de su confianza sino de la que tú le des a Voldemort. Ha resucitado y nos estamos jugando de que le pase algo- protestó la señora Figg.  
  
- No, Amallya. No pienso prohibirle que vaya a Hosmeade o juegue al quidditch.  
  
- Pero, Albus, no te das cuenta de que si Voldemort consigue a Potter estamos muertos, ya no habrá nada que hacer para destruirlo- protestó Arabella, impaciente.  
  
- A Harry no le pasara nada mientras este en Hogwarts- dijo Lupin, tranquilamente.  
  
- ¿Qué no le...?- se burló la señora Figg - Tampoco no le tenía que pasar nada en su primer curso y paso, o en el segundo o en el tercero o en el cuarto y acabó por pasar lo que nosotros evitábamos. Si consiguió entrar en la vida del niño cuando no era más que una sombra de lo que había sido... ahora tiene el poder que mató a muchos de nosotros... ya nos podemos imaginar lo que le pasara.  
  
- ¿Crees acaso que no he intentado por todos los medios que no jugara al quidditch o visitara Hosmeade? ¿Por qué crees que convencí a los del ministerio para que retornasen el Torneo de los tres magos después de que Harry me contará lo que la profesora Trelawney le dijo? Si el torneo de los tres magos volvió y hubo una limitación de edad fue para mantener a Harry tranquilo, y mira lo que paso.  
  
- Esto no es solo las visitas al pueblo o los partidos de quidditch, Albus, es más que eso. Si ya nos costaba que Voldemort y Harry se vieran y fallamos, ahora que tiene todos sus poderes intactos nos resultara prácticamente imposible- dijo Arabella. Harry miró con estupefacción la discusión entre el profesor Dumbledore y la señora Figg.  
  
- Me lo pensaré, - la señora Figg se dio media vuelta para irse- lo que me extraña es que tú, como todo el mundo ha hecho, no me eches en cara el haber aceptado a Kinomoto.  
  
- Es curioso, pero estoy de acuerdo en que la aceptases.  
  
Justo cuando se iba chocó contra Harry, que pegó un salto, y al ver que todos los presentes miraban al lugar donde la sñra Figg estaba, decidió sacarse la capa.  
  
- ¡Harry!- fue lo que pronunciaron todos sorprendidos.  
  
- Parece que no caigo en un momento muy apropiado- dijo algo incómodo.  
  
- ¿Escuchaste la conversación?- preguntó Sirius.  
  
- Eso es evidente- dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente.  
  
- Quería hablar con usted profesor- le contestó Harry, pasando la mirada de un Sirius y un Remus sorprendidos, o de un Mundungus sonriendo o de un Dumbledore con la mirada profunda.- Es sobre un sueño que acabo de tener.  
  
- Bien, - dijo - vamos a mi despacho- y con una mirada, como diciendo después hablamos, se fueron por el pasillo que empezaba a iluminarse, por la tenue luz del amanecer.  
  
Al llegar a la gárgola de piedra, Dumbledore dijo- caramelos de limón- y la gárgola se movió, dejando paso a la escalera circular que conduce a la gran puerta de roble.  
  
- Siéntate- le dijo Dumbledore, indicándole una silla frente a su escritorio- Me habías contado que tuviste un sueño, me imagino que Voldemort era uno de los protagonistas, ¿me equivoco?  
  
- No- le dijo Harry, mientras Dumbledore lo miraba a los ojos, y Harry, supo que tenía que narrar su sueño.  
  
- El profesor Snape mató a Igor Karkaroff.  
  
- Bién, prosigue- le dijo el director con la cara seria.  
  
- Y Voldemort habló de unos amigos suyos. Creo que eran un auror, una mujer que trabajaba en el ministerio de magia y otra mujer de familia muggle de la que había estado enamorado el profesor Snape y que ahora estaban muertos.  
  
Dumbledore bajo la mirada y se dirigió a la ventana.  
  
- Supongo, que te estarás preguntando si te voy a dejar jugar quidditch o ir a las visitas del pueblo, por ahora seguirás en actividad como cualquier otro estudiante, - y al ver la alegría de Harry, aclaró- solamente dije por ahora.  
  
- ¿Se sabe algo de Voldemort?- preguntó Harry después de un largo silencio.  
  
- La verdad es que no, aún no. Parece que donde quieran que se encuentre se esconde bien.  
  
Harry se levantó y se dirigió hacía la puerta, para volver a la sala común de su casa y contarle todo a sus amigos.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Mm... A que se refería Voldie con lo que le dijo a Snape?? Eso se sabrá más adelante, jajajaja, los dejo con la intriga XD Bueno espero que sean buenos y me dejen algún review, si? Por faaaaaa. Kisses.  
  
*Lily_Hermione* 


End file.
